A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a tote bag, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a reversible tote bag.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for tote bags have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they each differ in structure, and/or operation, and/or purpose, from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a reversible tote bag.